to heaven and back
by LunarxSolar
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of team Natsu. Heart broken she goes and finds herself new magic and a new place to call home.
1. Chapter 1: Angel among demons

Fairy tail fanfiction

Beautiful soul

Chapter 1: angel among demons

I woke up to a grey sky. ' man it's been 2 months hasn't it.' I've been ignored for 2 months. This all started when Lisanna came back. I. Stood up and put on blue jeans and a rose t-shirt. I went down to the guild hoping everything will be better today. I was wrong. I came inside and nobody even heard the loud creak of the door. I sat down at the bar and rested my head on my hand. I could hear foot steps coming toward me. It was team Natsu. ' maybe they want to do a job!' I thought. Nope.

" hey Luce well Lisanna is back and we want you off the team to make room for her." Natsu said.

" what!?" I replied.

" yeah you're a weak damsel in distress and you hide behind your spirits."

I looked over at the nodding Gray and Erza. Then to the smirking Lisanna.

" fine it's alright."

They all cheered. 'some nakama.' I thought. While they were celebrating i got up and went home. Once I was home I sobbed. I felt like I died. Letting it all sink in I went to bed.

The next day when I went to the guild I received death glares from everyone. Natsu stood up and yelled to me

" HOW DARE YOU ATTACK LISANNA! YOU IDIOT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD SINK SO LOW!"

There was a wave of insults and bad words. I ran to be stopped by Erza. " why? ARE YOU THAT CRUEL!" She shouted. I turned and ran to the masters office and burst through his office door. " master please, I didn't do anything!" " I know you didn't." " please remove my mark. And keep them from killing me!" And so he did. He let me out a back way guarding me from my ex-guild mates. I went home. Once I was home I called out cancer and asked him to die my hair black. Them I got Virgo to dispose of all my old stuff and to get me new clothes. I told the landlady I was no longer using that apartment. And I set off on a train to the edge of Fiore.

Chapter 2: a realm of my own

By the time the train reached the edge of Fiore it was night. I got off the train and went to the woods edmidietly. I walked to a clearing that had sea blue flowers and a silver pond. The moon was casting a shimmering light. And in the bushes a saw something move.

" who's there?"

A silver dragon creeped from the bushes. It's long spiny tail came and curled around my feet. It's midnight blue eyes drew me towards it.

" Lucy heartfillia." It spoke in a silky voice

.

" for a long time me and other dragons have waited for this. You are your mothers daughter. You are future queen of the dragons. I am Diana. The moon dragon." Diana continued

" follow me into the silver pond. There under its waters is the portal to the realm of the dragons. Your home and throne."

Diana went to the pond. I followed. As it was my turn to dive in I hesitated. But after my hesitation I jumped in and swam to the bottom. As I reached the portal I was wrapped in a light. I went through the light into a emerald field. Beside me was a women with pale skin, silver hair and midnight eyes. She turned to me and said

" Lucy it's me Diana in human form. All of this is yours. Beyond this field is all of the dragons territories. They will teach you they're slaying arts. But you must meet them. Follow me to the palace you will be bathed and given fresh clothing."

She turned to dragon form and I climbed onto her back. As we passed over rocky terrains, desserts, volcanoes and so many other places it made my head hurt, in the center was a palace. It was a light blue palace with floating balls of green fire to light up the exterior of it. As we landed Diana went back into human form and led me into the palace and to what is my new room.

Now that I was dressed in a silver lace gown I could go meet the dragons. I was led to a grand hall filled with people filled with energy. Their auras were filled with joy. I was bowed to as I entered the room. I walked in and fell. Flat on my face. I sat up and giggled along with all of the people. A women with wispy white hair and glowing blue eyes helped me up.

" oh just like how my student Wendy was. A klutz." She said

" you're grandine aren't you?"

" yes how did you know my name?"

" I know Wendy."

Grandine looked shocked along with all the other dragons. " so you know the sky dragon slayer?"

A man with spiky red hair and flaming orange eyes asked. " yes and are you igneel?"

" yes and how did you know that?"

" I know Natsu."

" how many slayers do you know!?"

" 3. Wendy, Natsu and gajeel."

" gajeel was the name of my slayer." A man with many piercing and long black hair said.

" yes and you must be metalicana."

" yes I am."

As everybody stood there shocked I got a pretty good look at everyone. They were all so unique. " alright now that that is settled," Said Diana

" Lucy these are the dragons. And your training Lucy will start with;

Me, Diana the moon dragon

Apollo the sun dragon

Igneel the fire dragon

Grandine the sky dragon

Metalicana the iron dragon

Wesslogia the light dragon

Skaidrun the shadow dragon

Rosa the nature dragon

Nra the dessert dragon

Valenew the volcano dragon

Hallie the winter dragon

Journey the summer dragon

Dixie the color dragon

Ajia the element dragon

Hecate and acnologica." Diana finished with.

" umm what's Hecate the dragon of?" I asked.

" I am the dragon of the universe also the daughter of Diana and acnologica." Said a girl who was stepping forward. She had long black and silver hair in a braid that went to her knees, she had sea green eyes and was dressed in a long galaxy floor length dress. She was so pretty.

" I am the strongest dragon ever."

" Hecate that is enough!" Shouted Diana.

" jeez mum don't freak out I'm just introducing myself."

" don't scare the poor girl."

The Diana dismissed everyone. What an insane day. I'm princess of the freaking dragons!

Chapter 3: farewell

Time skip!

…

Currently Lucy has been turned into a 9 year old girl so when acnologica freezes time she can age.

…

Training with Hecate!

…

" Hecate-nee!"

" oh Lucy quit your winning!"

Hecate had been making me do magic drills all day! I was getting tired. " listen Lucy my brother will be here soon and I want to look like a good teacher to him."

" who is your brother anyway?"

" you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

" tell me!"

" my brother is zeref."

" what!?"

" yeah he isn't so bad everybody thinks he's a dark mage but he's actually very misunderstood."

" okay then."

By the time I finished my training it was sunset. Hecate and me fell asleep under the stars. I curled up against her. Her tail curling around me.

When it was morning I had to put on this outfit Hecate chose for me. It was black skinny jeans, a silver top, a necklace with a moon on it and she did my hair in a braid. About an hour later zeref arrived. I was nervous. "Zeref-nii!" Hecate cried.

"Hecate-neesan it's been awhile. Ah Lucy-chan nice to meet you. How are you future queen?"

" I-I'm good."

" Lucy-chan don't be so shy I only seem bad." Zeref said.

Hecate welcomed him and took him to a meeting in the palace. All three of us traveled there talking all the way. Hecate seemed so happy that her brother was here. When we reached the palace we went to the Grand hall. There were all the dragons chatting eagerly to one another. I went and I stood beside Diana. " attention everyone! We are gathered here for time to stop, then start seven years later in a matter of seconds. Now Kronos the last dragon of time you are fairly old but please send your magic to my husband acnologica and help our princess get back to the real world."

Kronos was sending green time waves to papa-acno and was causing time to stop. As this happened I was being turned into a 16 year old girl. Minutes later 7 years had passed for me and the people of earth land. It was a process difficult to explain but now it was time for me to go back to earth land. I said goodbye to all of the dragons. Hecate wouldn't let me go. Me and her were like sisters. As all the goodbyes were done Mia the portal dragon formed a portal and I walked through. Alone I stood in the field filled with blue flowers. Silver water dripped off my skin. It was night. Just like when I first came to my kingdom.

I traveled back to magnolia. On the train ride there I thought of my fake name. Hecate Freedom. Once I was back in magnolia I got a new apartment and I made it home. All of my spirits soon appeared there with me. We all celebrated my return. Even Aquarious was happy to see me. You can't summon spirits in the dragon realm so they hadn't seen me in awhile. While cancer was out I got him to die my hair silver and I also got Virgo to bring me some blue contacts. I looked so different. After my spirits left I fell asleep under my black blanket on my bed. Tomorrow I was entering fairy tail as Hecate not Lucy.

Chapter 4: a place among them

As I walked around magnolia asking people where fairy tail was. I was just given weird looks.

" yo lady!"

I turned around and there was a tall strong looking man with a scar on his eye brow.

" umm what?" I asked

" why are you looking for fairy tail? They're really weak you know."

" they are?!"

" yeah. But what's your magic?"

" oh I'm... A moon dragon slayer. And a celestial spirit mage."

" hey you must be pretty tough then. Why don't you join my guild?"

" okay."

" great. I'm Sting Eucliff."

" I'm Hecate freedom."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the train station. He bought some tickets and we got on. As the train started moving he started holding his breath.

" what are you doing?" I asked

" well I normally get motion sickness but for some reason I'm not."

" weird."

" yeah strange."

We sat in silence for the rest of the way. He was hot no doubt. But my heart is still else where. When we arrived in the town he led me to a place with a sighn that said saber tooth. He kicked open the doors and pulled me to the back of the building. There were people staring at me as I was being pulled. Sting kicked over another door and behind it was a large man behind a desk. He stood and said in a deep voice.

" Sting why did you bring me this." He gestered to me.

" um master this is Hecate and she wishes to join our guild." Sting said

" you!" The saber tooth master pointed at me.

" what makes you think your worthy of our powerful guild!" He shouted

" why don't you just give me a challenge. See my true strength." I said

" alright then if you can defeat Sting the one who brought you here you can join the guild!"

" but master..." Sting started

" no but's! Go and fight!"

Me and Sting walked to what I assumed was their battle area. The guild members followed. They placed bets like fairy tail used to. No one placed a bet on me. But they didn't know my real power. Sting got into a fighting stance but I just stood there. My silver hair blew all around me.

" white dragons roar!" He yelled.

I stood there as the roar flew all around me. I absorbed all of the magic. He looked appalled.

" moon dragons crushing fang!"

I ran towards him. I was covered in moonlight and I landed a perfect blow on him. He did not fall but he was weaker.

" iron fist of the light dragon!"

He called he hit me on the arm. I wasn't happy. So I decided to use a sacred dragon spell only dragons knew.

" _Shadows cast by heavan_

_Hide my faults_

_Let my death page be sighned_

_Sacred oath avail!'_

Suddenly rays of stars and clouds shot down and gave Sting cuts. Burning radioactive acid was left behind on his clothes. He fell unconscious. Gasps were heard from all the guild members. I ran towards Sting and healed him.

" congratulations Hecate! Welcome to our guild!" Said the saber tooth master.

" I am master jiemma! But when there isn't unwanted around you can call me uncle!"

I nodded and I carried Sting to the infirmary. After I received a blue guild mark on my lower back. As I was walking to a table I was stopped by a lady with weird eye brows.

" I doubt you are just a moon dragon slayer!" She said

" I am not. That was just one of the powers I have."

" I'm Minerva. And you aren't really named Hecate are you?"

" I never told you that I was called Hecate but you're right my real name is Lucy Heartfillia."

" why did you have a fake name Lucy-chan?"

" so the fairies won't find me."

" good reason. Also call me minie-chan!"

Minie-chan then walked straight to the bar. As I sat down I got a good look at the guild. They were all so different. Then Sting came out of the infirmary.

" yo Hecate!" He called.

" it's Lucy!" I replied

" since when?"

" I told you my fake name."

" oh. Well you aren't just the moon dragon slayer aren't you?"

" no I have many different abilities."

" oh but why the fake name?"

" so the fairies won't find me."

" why wouldn't you want them to find you? I mean I hate them but why?"

~ after Lucy tells Sting the whole guild listens in~

After I told them the story they said they wouldn't abandon me. And with that I decided that I was done with trains and it was time to use my wings. I summoned my black dragon wings and went home. When I got home I took out the silver hair dye and the blue contacts. ' let's be Lucy.' I thought. At saber tooth I was mystery. To fairy tail I was long gone. To the dragons I was a soon to be queen. But here I am Lucy.

Chapter 5: GMG

As I flew to the guild today I saw something in the sky. It was black and had red feathery wings. As I descended it stopped flying and fell into my arms. A cat! No an exceed. It was black with red wings. It had gold eyes and it wore a silver bow on its tail. Also it was in a red dress.

" I'm Alure! And you're a dragon slayer! I've been looking for one! I want to be your exceed!" Said Alure.

" that would be awesome!"

Alure flew onto my shoulder and sat there as we entered the guild.

" woah Lucy you're different and you have an exceed!" Shouted Sting.

The whole guild stopped and looked at me.

" yeah this is what I actually look like. And this exceed us named Alure!"

" fro is excited for this other exceed!" Said frocsh .

A man with black hair and red eyes nodded.

" hey kids!" Hollered uncle ( master jiemma)

" the grand magic games start tomarrow and I've chosen our participants! Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Minerva, and Hecate or Lucy whatever her name is! We leave tomorrow at dawn!"He hollered.

The whole room erupted with cheer. I turned and asked minie-chan (Minerva) what the grand magic games. She told me and I nodded. Although my name was probably entered under Lucy heartfillia [ or Hecate] it was fine. I could revenge this way.

At dawn all of saber tooth met at the train station and we took a train to the GMG. I sat with Sting and Minie-chan on the train ride there. They told me about the games and it sounded so fun! As we arrived I was already on my feet. Me and Alure were the first ones off the train. We had to be back by midnight but we still had plenty of time to explore. Sting and Minie-chan came with us to make sure we didn't get into trouble with the fairies. As we walked past the bar we noticed a pinkette who's hand was lit on fire. Natsu.

" Lucy don't." Said Sting.

I backed away but it was too late he saw me. He froze. I froze. And team Natsu came up behind him. The people who had betrayed me stood right infront of me. I could kill if I wanted to.

" you " Natsu growled.

He came at me with blazing fists but Erza stopped him.

" Natsu now is not the time."

She looked at me then to Alure then to Sting and then to Minie-chan.

" erza what are you doing!? Let Natsu kill the wench!" Lisanna yelled!

"Shut up you toad!" I yelled at Lisanna.

They all looked shocked. I stood there with a smirk on my face. While Erza was distracted Natsu broke free. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me and slammed me into a brick wall. I clawed at his arm.

" why did hurt Lisanna in the first place? She's just and innocent girl?"

" she's manipulating you! Can't you see it? She isn't the same!"

" no she is the same. You aren't."

. His grip on my neck tightened. But somebody grabbed him and pulled him back. He dropped me and I fell to my knees. There stood Zeref with Natsu in his hand.

" I came here to watch over Lucy. Yours and my future queen. You hurt her."

" Zeref calm down. If he is too stupid to not see through her leave him be."

Zeref dropped him and knelt down and helped me up. Sting Alure and Minie-chan looked scared. So did everyone else.

" zeref how is Hecate?" I asked

" she misses you."

" good."

When I was on my feet he disapeered into the air. Sting Alure and Minie-chan just shrugged it off and walked away with me. But team Natsu was terrified.

When it was midnight we waited in our rooms. And when the giant pumpkin told us only 8 teams would make it out of this labyrinth into the actual games I was scared. We raced through every last obstacle and made it to the centre. We were the very first team there we were over joyed. But the real games didn't start till tomorrow.

The next day was so exciting. The very first challenge was hide and seek. Rufus played and won. Then the battles were announced.

" Lucy vs. Flare

Ren vs. araña

Warcry vs. Rufus

Mystogan vs. Jura "

I won my battle and Rufus won his. We were in the lead. I just hoped that I would get to battle Natsu and when I do I will destroy him.

Chapter: 6

When I woke up today nobody was here. Even Alure was gone. I got up and put on a black tank top some jean shorts and I clipped on checkered print suspenders and I let them hang down. As I looked in the mirror I remembered I was a blond with brown eyes. Wait nobody in saber tooth noticed yet they knew I was Lucy. Strange but whatever. I braided my hair and I went towards the stadium.

When I got to our seats I asked them why they didn't wake me they said it was because I looked so peaceful. Today's schedule was:

Toby vs. kurohebi

Elfman vs. Bacchus

Mirajane vs. Jenny

Kagura vs. Minerva

We were still in the lead after today. And some people weren't happy about it. ... …

The next day was a blur. I was so tired.

...

Today is the last day and the schedule is:

Ichiya & Nichiya vs Bacchus & rocker

Kagura & milliana vs Lyon & yuka

Natsu & Lisanna vs Sting & Lucy

Wait me vs Natsu and Lisanna !? Oh this will be good fun.

It was time for me and Stings battle. We entered the court. I glared at the pathetic fairies in front of me. Sting glared with me. The pumpkin yelled started and I ran towards my used to be nakama.


	2. Chapter 2: a realm of my own

Fairy tail fanfiction

_Chapter 2: a realm of my own_

By the time the train reached the edge of Fiore it was night. I got off the train and went to the woods edmidietly. I walked to a clearing that had sea blue flowers and a silver pond. The moon was casting a shimmering light. And in the bushes a saw something move.

" who's there?"

A silver dragon creeped from the bushes. It's long spiny tail came and curled around my feet. It's midnight blue eyes drew me towards it.

" Lucy heartfillia." It spoke in a silky voice

.

" for a long time me and other dragons have waited for this. You are your mothers daughter. You are future queen of the dragons. I am Diana. The moon dragon." Diana continued

" follow me into the silver pond. There under its waters is the portal to the realm of the dragons. Your home and throne."

Diana went to the pond. I followed. As it was my turn to dive in I hesitated. But after my hesitation I jumped in and swam to the bottom. As I reached the portal I was wrapped in a light. I went through the light into a emerald field. Beside me was a women with pale skin, silver hair and midnight eyes. She turned to me and said

" Lucy it's me Diana in human form. All of this is yours. Beyond this field is all of the dragons territories. They will teach you they're slaying arts. But you must meet them. Follow me to the palace you will be bathed and given fresh clothing."

She turned to dragon form and I climbed onto her back. As we passed over rocky terrains, desserts, volcanoes and so many other places it made my head hurt, in the center was a palace. It was a light blue palace with floating balls of green fire to light up the exterior of it. As we landed Diana went back into human form and led me into the palace and to what is my new room.

Now that I was dressed in a silver lace gown I could go meet the dragons. I was led to a grand hall filled with people filled with energy. Their auras were filled with joy. I was bowed to as I entered the room. I walked in and fell. Flat on my face. I sat up and giggled along with all of the people. A women with wispy white hair and glowing blue eyes helped me up.

" oh just like how my student Wendy was. A klutz." She said

" you're grandine aren't you?"

" yes how did you know my name?"

" I know Wendy."

Grandine looked shocked along with all the other dragons. " so you know the sky dragon slayer?"

A man with spiky red hair and flaming orange eyes asked. " yes and are you igneel?"

" yes and how did you know that?"

" I know Natsu."

" how many slayers do you know!?"

" 3. Wendy, Natsu and gajeel."

" gajeel was the name of my slayer." A man with many piercing and long black hair said.

" yes and you must be metalicana."

" yes I am."

As everybody stood there shocked I got a pretty good look at everyone. They were all so unique. " alright now that that is settled," Said Diana

" Lucy these are the dragons. And your training Lucy will start with;

Me, Diana the moon dragon

Apollo the sun dragon

Igneel the fire dragon

Grandine the sky dragon

Metalicana the iron dragon

Wesslogia the light dragon

Skaidrun the shadow dragon

Rosa the nature dragon

Nra the dessert dragon

Valenew the volcano dragon

Hallie the winter dragon

Journey the summer dragon

Dixie the color dragon

Ajia the element dragon

Hecate and acnologica." Diana finished with.

" umm what's Hecate the dragon of?" I asked.

" I am the dragon of the universe also the daughter of Diana and acnologica." Said a girl who was stepping forward. She had long black and silver hair in a braid that went to her knees, she had sea green eyes and was dressed in a long galaxy floor length dress. She was so pretty.

" I am the strongest dragon ever."

" Hecate that is enough!" Shouted Diana.

" jeez mum don't freak out I'm just introducing myself."

" don't scare the poor girl."

The Diana dismissed everyone. What an insane day. I'm princess of the freaking dragons!


End file.
